


11-1

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	11-1

还是那间写字楼，剧组租的十间房之一，因为墙壁刷成蓝色，所以都叫它蓝房子，是方炽的家。陈正森和甄心激烈地讨论着剧情，张准远远坐在沙发上，一遍遍听谢丹怡的微信语音，她说：“Hi……不对，应该说Bye，”她停顿：“我走了，不该影响你工作的……真后悔你接了这部戏，”她有些哽咽：“广州等你，我爱你。”  
张准又听了一遍，“我爱你”，他紧紧抓着手机，抓得虎口都疼了，陈正森朝他喊：“别玩手机了，开工！”  
他站起来，把手机关机扔在一旁，今天他穿了另一身西装，米白色，番红领带，戴一枚男士胸针，周正指定他站在方炽床前，场记报板：“《入戏》，第212场，shot 1，take 1！”  
他没有任何动作，足足站了一分钟，然后突然解开皮带，脱了裤子，把手伸进内裤。机位跟拍他的脸，他盯着方炽的床，被子半开，床单凌乱，没整理过，他呼吸急促起来，两手快速地在腰间抖动，喉咙深处发出难耐的哼声。  
甄心入画，他从门外进来，吃惊地看着这一幕：“你在干什么？”  
张准回头看他，笑着，很享受地，没有一丝羞耻的意思，甄心目光向下看他的手，那手没停，其实只是半握着表演，甄心的脸却唰地红了：“你……不至于吧！”  
张准转回头，对着床继续打，甄心表现出一种学究式的怒意，上去拉扯他，张准呼闪着长睫毛，醉朦朦看他：“你他妈装什么正人君子。”  
“Cut！”陈导摘下耳机：“过！”  
甄心和张准分开，没有话，各自背过身去，和上一场一样，这场戏也要全裸，工作人员提前到卫生间把淋浴打开，试好水温，请他们进去走戏。  
机位已经架好，甄心借这个机会跟张准说话：“我不用走了，你呢？”  
张准看都不看他，摇了摇头，甄心顿时生出一股挫败感，黑着脸对陈正森说：“直接来吧。”  
正式开拍，他们俩脸贴脸站在水流下，头发湿淋淋背在脑后，热水在皮肤上打出蒸汽，张准主动吸住甄心的唇，这是所有吻戏里最要命的一场，按剧本上写的：高准像一条发情的蛇，用全身缠住方炽，他不停呻吟，仿佛啄蜜的蜂子，深深探方炽的嘴，他是放浪的，饥渴得如同没有男人的女人，风骚多情。  
他的风骚所有人都感觉到了，双臂往上攀住甄心的脖子，下身紧贴着甄心上下蠕动，大腿打横勾在甄心腿上，屁股翘起淫荡的曲线。甄心觉得自己就要抱不住他了，虽然这媚态只是为了取悦方炽，和他无关。他艰难地说台词：“到床上去……”  
张准和他分开，背过身，两手撑在光滑的瓷砖上，把滑溜溜的屁股给他：“上我，”他动情地说，同时摇着腰肢：“就现在。”  
“方炽”忽然觉得愤怒，一手揪住他的头发：“那些男人脱了裤子就上你是吗？”  
张准笑起来，回身抱住他的膀子，翘起脚，伴着淋漓的水声说：“他们……”后半句是他和甄心的悄悄话，镜头对着两人面部，一个极尽挑逗之能事，一个傻乎乎像个处子，甄心狠狠抱住张准，往死里亲吻，然后托着屁股把他架在身上，吸着舔着往卧室走。  
机位跟住，甄心把人抛上床，接着扑上去，陈正森再次喊“cut”。他们要吊机位，小广角俯拍，这场戏拍得很碎，碎得两人都像受了一场大刑，甄心和张准剧烈喘息，喘在同一个频率上，好像真经历着一场情事，张准赶紧调整呼吸，打乱这不该有的步调。  
“《入戏》，第212场，shot 3，take 1！”  
两人躺在床上，甄心在上，张准在下，两条腿大敞着，正对着高高吊起的摄影机。甄心掰住那两条腿，跟上回不一样，这次他看向张准臀缝的目光是明目张胆的，张准感觉到了，可合不拢腿，只好下意识收紧括约肌，甄心眼看着那神秘的地方绞成皱褶，肛门缩得只有那么一点点，他想自己一定是疯了，居然不觉得恶心，而是口干舌燥。


End file.
